War of the Three Powers
The War of the Three Powers was a world war that started immediately after the "end" of the Post-war Crisis. It followed a desperate Soviet attempt to starve off defeat in the Post-war Crisis. Anatoly Cherdenko used a Time machine to erase Albert Einstein in 1927 which he had hoped to eliminate much of the Allies' new technologies and superiority over the Soviet Union. Initially the act had much, the whole desire effected. In this new war, the Soviets were winning over the Allies by rushing through Europe to Spain and France in destroying their enemy. However, not all changes were favorable to the Soviet Union. An unforeseen change was the rise of a technologically advanced and aggressive Japan, now in the guise of the Empire of the Rising Sun. The Japanese attacked the Soviet Union as they were preoccupied against the European Union on the continent. An attempt by Krukov to retaliate with Nuclear weapons against an unexpected Imperial aggression was foiled by another unexpected development: there were no Nuclear weapons in the altered timeline. The Soviet Union faced a conventional war on two fronts for now. As it transpired, the development of many technologies associated with Einstein were merely retarded. Many entered the Allied arsenal as the conflict progressed, albeit at later dates than in the previous timeline. Only one company came to the rescue with new hi-tech weapons for European leaders, naming itself: the FutureTech Corporation. A temporary alliance between the Allies and Soviets subdued the Empire. When the war was between the traditional foes again, once more was that the Soviet Union were defeated by the victorious Allies. Cherdenko's attempt to alter the outcome of the Post-war Crisis had failed. After Forever Sets the Sun and The Moon Shall Never Have Them, the war was at an Allied victory like in GWWII and GWWIII. History/Allied Campaign Turning Point The European Allies were hard-pressed and in retreat before the relentless Soviet advance. Soviet General Nikolai Krukov intended to carry this momentum forward by invading Britain. With other Allied Commanders engaged, Field Marshall Robert Bingham was forced to turn to a Field Commander newly subordinated to him. Bingham ordered the Commander and former RAF pliot Giles Price to Brighton Beach, where they prevented the Soviets from establishing a beachhead on Britain. With the immediate threat to Britain repelled, the Allies could once focus on the continental fighting. Many leaders from the EU had been forced to flee the encroaching battle zones. The Soviets captured them at their refuge in Cannes, France. On President Howard Ackerman's new suggestion, Bingham dispatched his new Commander and Warren Fuller to liberate the city and leaders. Special Agent Tanya infiltrated the port and destroyed the enemy's naval forces. The Allies will then complete their objectives, while the Soviets were disrupted. The liberation of Cannes coincided with a general Allied victory in France. As the Allies completed their driving the Soviet forces out of France, Special Agent Tanya infiltrated enemy lines and located the Soviet headquarters for Western Europe in Heidelberg of Germany. She was trapped in the town by heavy Soviet troop movements. The Field Commander and his partner, Lissette Hanley were deployed into the town from the river. The Iron Curtain-protected he Soviet base was destroyed in the proceeding of the entire assault. Unexpected Friends and Foes The Allies need to regenerate after three serious victories, but it was at this moment of weakness that the Empire of the Rising Sun had chosen to attack. Two Floating fortresses deployed to blockade the North Sea and the Straits of Gibraltar. The Field Marshall and Premier Cherdenko arranged a truce and had agreed to cooperate against the Empire. President Ackerman vehemently opposed any accommodation with the Soviet Union. An Allied commander and Nikolai Moskvin were sent to recapture Gibraltar from the Empire. The assault was spearheaded by Special Agent Tanya and Natasha Volkova. The Allies recovered several Assault destroyers from the port. With the fleet bolstered by the recaptured destroyers, the Field Commander and his comrade, Zhana Agonskaya were deployed to the North Sea. Intelligence retrieved from a sunken Shogun battleship near the Floating fortress had revealed a weakness. It was reported that the Wave-Force triguns could be effectively disabled by destroying picket ships providing targeting data. Special Agent Tanya and Natasha destroyed the pickets and cleared the way for a naval assault. The attackers penetrated the defenses and set the platform's power reactors to overload. The explosion destroyed the fortress and Cherdenko congratulated the Commander. A complication arosed in the Allied headquarters. Making good on his previous objections, President Ackerman resolved to unilaterally break the Allied-Soviet ceasefire. A secret firebase at Mount Rushmore began preparations to fire an intercontinental laser at Moscow. The Allied and Soviet leaders became aware of the plan, when the Mount Rushmore facility targeted an Allied satellite relay system in the USSR. The heroic Field Commander and Warren Fuller scrambled to prevent Ackerman from giving the fire order. Special Agent Tanya disabled the base's secure communications link which left the President to have no choices, but to relocate to the base and give the orders personally. In the interim, the Allies destroyed the firebase. Finally the President was killed, before he could escape the area and cause further chaos. The Allies' Resurgent The Allies and Soviets began preparations for an invasion on the Japanese home islands. Tanya discovered the Imperial Shogunate, the Empire's top leaders were meeting in Tokyo at the Toyama High Command. The invasion was accelerated to hit the city and neutralize the Empire's leadership. The Soviets secretly planned to abandon the operation to prepare for a resumption of the war against the Allies. The same Field Commander and Lissette Hanley were deployed into the location by a Chronosphere. Difficulties included the non-arrival of the Soviet reinforcements and a counterstrike by Psionic decimators that nearly destroyed the initial forward bases. Nonetheless, the operation was a success and a crippled Empire of the Rising Sun eventually surrendered. Doctor Gregor Zelinsky defected to the Allies in Berlin and exposed Soviet treachery. Allied aerospace surveillance had detected some suspicious Soviet activity on Cuba. A covert team, led by the Field Commander and Giles Price, infiltrated Cuba and confirmed Zelinsky's assessment of Soviet activity. As Allied forces moved into the full extent of Soviet activity was revealed. Kirov Airships were covertly hangared beneath sports stadiums. The airships were armed with 50-megaton bombs and as the Allied attack began in earnest, they began launching against Allied cities. The Allies intercepted all of the launched airships and destroyed all of the launched facilities. After destroying the invasion force in Cuba, the Allies launch The Moon Shall Never Have Them and teleport their forces to destroy Premier Cherdenko's launching fortress in Leningrad in order to stop him from fleeing to outer space, which, according to him, is the "only place not corrupted by capitalism". In the end of WWIII, Cherdenko and Krukov are placed in a Cryoprison for life in committing crimes against humanity. Meanwhile, Lt. Eva and Tanya had both asked the *Name Classified* out for a date - which, frankly, ends up in disaster. Aftermath The Allies bring a permanent end to the Empire of the Rising Sun and occupy the Soviet Union. Restoring freedom, justice and liberty all over the world and for everyone once more. In celebration of this, Eva McKenna and Tanya dressed up for a date with the Commander (which, frankly, ends in disaster) as for Krukov and Premier Cherdenko in committing crimes against humanity had end up frozen in the Cryoprison and the liberated Russians topple the statue of V.I. Lenin, signaling an end to the Soviets' reign. Meanwhile, Howard T. Ackerman, the maniacal and conservative President was killed in A Monument to Madness and replaced by the Vice-President who thanks the Commander for winning the war and hopes their former enemies (the USSR and the Empire) will happily embrace Capitalism, Consumerism and share the American Dream together as its benefits will make them realize, to quote him "they won't wanna build up massive armies and invent new weapons of war". Category:Wars Category:Red Alert universe events